rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Invidia/Ira
Invidia/Ira is a private/custom race character developed by Junokkra. He is still a work in progess and in theory. Major parts of information will be added and subtracted to this page. But for now, enjoy the read. Verius Renati Liquid fire slid down the jagged rocks, roars would be roared, cries would be cried; as a group of Alyaroth gathered in a cave, alligning themselves in an arc formation around the cave, blocking any enterance of others. The demons all looked to the west of Infernus, where a piled of charred bodies, human bodies, layed. It didn't make sense, it seemed, as what evil could be going on? Some time before, a group of warlocks, pledged to their unholy god Zamorak, met in the safest area they could find in the charred lands of the wilderness. Each wizard worried in their bones of what was about happen. Would one wizard turn on them all, or would all of them turn on one? But their major fear was of what lied in the ashes of the wilderness, nothing but death. The mages accumulated thir positions, chanting Zamorakian chants, and demonic words. One of them drew up the mysterious circular pattern given to him by a leader, in the middle of them all. The mages did not know exactly what was going on, only following orders from what their leaders told them to do. Then, the first mage stepped in the middle of the circular pattern, the air grew cold, and a flash of red struck through the darkness like a knife. The mages looked around, but the first sacrifice was already gone. The mage appeared in front of the demons with a flash. They lifted the mage fast, as the body was already suffereing from the heat in the Infernal Realm. Sooner or later another mage teleported in, and another. All the demons needed were three magical beings, but the forth mage came through. the demons had a look of greed as the forth stood up, they knew they had their test subject now. The forth mage's feet already felt the heat of the stone beneath him, the air thick and hot, without a doubt he would be the first to die. The demons set the other mages down, forcing them to preform rituals made up by the demons themselves. By now the forth was passed out, due to a demon strangling the poor man to near death. Each wizard had a sack of demon's ashe, where they were forced to sprinkle all over the knocked out body of the man. They also brought along as many death and blood runes as they could, circling the forth body with them. The ritual went on for eternity but nothing seemed to be happening, the now almost deceased body of the forth wizard, caught fire due to the extreme heat of the ritual and the Infernal realm itself. As the body caught fire, the Alyaroth closed in, slaughtering the three other wizards and piling the bodies onto of the forth wizard. The demons knew the forth wizard was now dead, but enchanted. With the help of the humans, the group of demons chanted in a war-cry like tone, as the four bodies errupted into flames, and then the chanting stopped. The flames turned from red to black, and it roared endlessly. The flames died down, and the demons have gorwn impatient now. They roared and screamed at the single body that was left behind. Younger looking than the four older wizards, and enormous compared to them. The beings black and red hair stuck up, demonic horns came from its head. It's eyes growed brighter than any fire in the realm, and from the neck down it's skin was red and horned, as if it was a demon itself. It still contained human features, like it's skeletal structure. The horns were short, it's wings like chickens, and tail like a lizard's. Not everything was complete, yet. Capti Vitae The demon roamed the realm, unknown to most. Designed to wreak havic on Gielinor, it grew bored in it's realm. The demon had been created with a thirst for blood as strong as a vampyre's, and this thirst could not be quenched. It was then exiled as a failure to the other demons, a mistake some rebels created. It ruled over a small group of weak, exiled demons. Over time, the demons left the being, leaving it alone. For centuries it watched over it's darkened lands of Infernus, holding in rage and strength. Domi et Vocavi A Zamorakian priest, named Adrian Vox, lived a hurtful life on Gielinor. He made the Zamorakian Church in the slums of Varrock his home, taking in any Zamorakians that were willing to join him. One day, Adrian searched through the old crates that collected dust in the back room of the church. He removed the caps of them with his blade, finding old papers and books, most crumbled to dust, and others just didn't have anything important on them. One paper in particular, had a poorly drawn diagram of the church's alter, on the drawing was an arrow pointing on the bottom of the alter. Adrian was confused, but the paper was burned, leaving only half of it, making the scribbles underneath the drawing unreadable. He flipped the alter over, it nearly crashing down and destroying the top half. There it read "Invidia" in a large carved text, followed underneath by a series of chants. Adrian looked through his books, attempting to set up some sort of Zamorakian ancient summoning. He wrote the carvings down and flipped the alter back, preparing ritual. With the removal of a chicken's head, death runes, the alter, and the chanting, something evil happened. The blood of chicken drained out, self forming into the same circular patterns years ago, and it bursted into black flames. The flames beared no heat, and did not spread, but a sense of evil stuck the room, and Adrian backed up a far as he could before blacking out due to sheer power entering the room. The demon Invidia was now on the world it has so ever wanted to be on. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Custom Content